Under the Full Moon
by AspenRising
Summary: During every full moon, Hayley went into heat and hid by herself to avoid awkward situations. But this month, Hayley accidentally found herself stuck with the suddenly irresistible Mikaelson brothers.
1. Heat Wave

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Originals._

 _A/N: Hello lovely readers! Warnings for smut. Enjoy!_

 **Under the Full Moon**

Chapter One: Heat Wave

"I want you to take me," said Hayley as she let her dress fall to the floor before Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol. "All of you."

There was a feral look in her yellow eyes.

The brothers stared at her perfect, lithe body, and then looked to each other. Klaus smirked; he had been there before and was eager to return. Elijah had been craving her for years, and Kol was always interested in a one-night stand.

Pleasant shivers ran up her spine as she heard the sound of three zippers lowering all at once.

* * *

Earlier that day, Haley had singlehandedly rescued the Mikaelson clan. Well, Freya had set the groundwork, but Haley didn't mind taking some credit. After all, she had spent five years searching for the last of the werewolf clans while rearing a child on her own. She was reunited with Elijah, the man she had a crush on for eight years now. They rescued Klaus from Marcel and escaped New Orleans unscathed.

So, while Hope was getting to know her aunts, Rebekah and Freya, Haley and the boys decided to celebrate.

"Well, I for one could go for a stiff drink," said Klaus as he fell into a plush armchair in their new hideout. It was a countryside villa with no neighbors for miles.

"I could drink ten cups of whiskey with the blood of burlesque dancers," dreamt Kol.

"I would prefer a fine glass of wine with a pretty girl," said Elijah, who rarely let his bloodlust show.

Then, their dreams were crushed.

"You're outta luck, boys" said Hayley. "We have vodka and blood bags."

There was a collective groan as Hayley left to fetch those items.

"I suppose we'll have to make due while we're stuck here," said Elijah as he watched Hayley's hips sway into the other room. Being stuck in a dream world with only his siblings had wreaked havoc on his sex drive.

"I suppose so," agree the brothers, who were also eyeing the petite little wolf.

Haley return with blood, alcohol, and disposable cups.

"You expect us to lower ourselves to the level of frat boys and rednecks?" scoffed Klaus as Hayley handed him his mixed drink in plastic.

"Believe me, four drinks in and you won't care if you're drinking out of a shoe," said Hayley with an eye roll.

She handed another cup to Kol, who shot her a devilish grin. Haley flushed, having always felt a little shy around the charming youngest brother. And Elijah, noticing this interaction, intervened. He took his drink from Hayley, making sure to brush his fingers against hers. He leaned forward, looming over her.

"Thank you, Hayley," murmured Elijah with a smile.

Hayley stared up at Elijah's glimmering eyes, and coughed as she realized that she had stared too long.

"God, why is it so hot in here?" said Haley as she turned away and fanned herself. She was sweating and overheating quickly despite the cool night air. She took off her jacket and exposed glistening skin to the men around her.

She took a swig of her blood-vodka mix and noticed the night sky from the living room window. It was a full moon, and her epiphany made her sputter. Ever since she had become a hybrid, Hayley had gone crazy during the full moon.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath. Haley Marshal was in heat with three of the most dangerous men in the world.

"I uh…need to go," said Hayley, feeling their eyes on her, "to uh…to the bathroom."

She downed the last of her drink and left in a blur of motion. She locked the door behind her, and leaned over the sink to check her reflection. Hayley saw her dilated pupils and sweat that gave her complexion a dewy tone. She started to pant as the heat in her stomach skyrocketed.

"Haley?" called Elijah's voice on the other side of the door. "Are you alright?"

Something primal had driven him to follow her down the hall. Something about her smelled amazing.

"Yeah, I'll be right out!" called Hayley as she splashed cold water on her face. She couldn't let these feelings get out of control. She refused to humiliate herself by trying to mate with the Mikaelson brothers all at once. But God, did she want to. Klaus' eyes. Kol's smile. Elijah's broad shoulders. The images flashed through her mind and in a fit, she punched the mirror.

The shards of glass cut through her fist, and the pain brought her back to reality.

"Haley!" yelled Elijah.

"I'm fine! Sorry!" said Hayley, unsure of how to explain the mess, but she would figure it out later.

Hayley opened the door to see Elijah's handsome, concerned face just inches above hers. He took her in his arms and held her. The smell of his freshly laundered suit had always comforted her.

"I'm sorry, I was just worried," breathed Elijah into her hair.

He breathed deeply. The scent of musk and vanilla stirred something in his loins. Blood rushed to his pants, and he backed up quickly before Hayley could feel the pressure against her stomach.

Without a word, they rejoined Klaus and Kol who had been debating who had it worse for the past five years.

"I was stuck with Freya, the woman who murdered the love of my life, and this asshole," said Kol who gestured to Elijah, took a swig of his second drink, and raised the cup to the ceiling. "Rest in peace Davina Claire!"

"Oh poor you, trapped in a beautiful garden with anything you could ever ask for," said Klaus, "Try being in unbearable agony for five years."

Kol shrugged. "Another, my good man!"

Klaus slit open another blood bag and mixed it was a third good serving of vodka.

Kol sipped at the concoction while Hayley walked into the room. "There's something different about her," he said to Klaus.

Klaus turned around and appraised Hayley as if she was a mere object. His eyes traveled her legs and her chest. He nodded, "she's probably in heat. Can't you smell the pheromones?"

Hayley felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment as the three men sniffed the air.

"I didn't know…that happened," said Elijah with a hint of nervousness.

"It happens to all the female werewolves, but it seems to have intensified in the hybrids," said Klaus as if he were discussing the weather. "It'll only get stronger as the full moon reaches its peak."

"I'm right here, you know," said Hayley. But a part of her liked it. She wanted them to objectify her.

"Oh I'm well aware, Little Wolf," said Klaus as he stood. His eyes glimmered yellow as his wolf side came out.

Kol grinned and stood as well, having always enjoyed sexual depravity, but Elijah stepped between them.

"We should leave, Haley," said Elijah.

"So you can have her all to yourself?" asked Kol. The youngest brother had never really looked at Hayley in a sexual way before tonight. Hayley had rough edges and a wildness that had never interested him. But the pheromones in the air made Kol look twice. He noticed the gentle curve of Hayley's bottom, and pouting lips that he would love to take in more ways than one.

"Elijah, it's okay, really," said Haley as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I trust everyone here."

"You shouldn't," said Elijah. "You shouldn't trust any of us."

The weight of her hand on his shoulder made him turn around. Looking down at the woman he loved, he now only saw a fuckable object. "Hayley," he warned before grabbing her wrist and pulling her into a kiss.

Klaus and Kol jeered their approval before Elijah pulled away.

"I'm sorry," said Elijah as he licked his lips and turned away. "I'm not in my right mind."

But Hayley seemed to have lost control as well. Her eyes were bright yellow and her fangs had protruded. The heat in her stomach could have burned her alive. The slip dress she was wearing was much too warm. The cravings to mate were unbearable.

"I need…" muttered Hayley as she stumbled backwards into the wall and held her head in her hands. She slipped the straps of her dress off her shoulders.

"Hayley, don't," warned Elijah. He knew he would take her right then and there.

"I need someone to fuck me," moaned Hayley as the magic in her blood took over her better judgment. "Please, it hurts so badly. Just fuck me already."

Klaus and Kol grinned at each other, and then they quickly raised their hands. "I volunteer," they said in unison. It wasn't every day they had a chance to fuck a hybrid in heat.

Elijah grimaced at his brothers, "don't be immature, brothers, Hayley wouldn't choose either of you." He stepped forward towards the woman who seemed close to having a heatstroke. "Haley, what do you need right now?" Elijah asked. He wanted her to say his name more than he had ever wanted anything before.

"I want you to take me," said Hayley as she let her dress fall to the floor before Niklaus, Elijah, and Kol. "All of you."

There was a feral look in her eyes.

The brothers stared at her perfect, lithe body, and then looked to each other. Klaus smirked; he had been there before and was eager to return. Elijah had been craving her for years, and Kol was always interested in a one-night stand.

Pleasant shivers ran up her spine as she heard the sound of three zippers lowering all at once.

"Now," begged Hayley, who was standing impatiently in just plain underwear. Her nether regions were aching and slippery as she stared at the three gorgeous brothers.

No one seemed to want to make the first move, but Hayley unclasped her bra, and then all hell broke loose.


	2. Hell Bent

_A/N: Warnings for pure smut. Enjoy! Leave a review if you have a pairing you prefer ;)_

 **Chapter Two: Hell Bent**

Hayley's petite breasts fell free, and the brothers stalked forward, drawn by the sight and scent of her skin. Elijah removed his suit jacket and uncharacteristically threw it to the ground. Kol and Klaus elbowed each other as the maneuvered past the furniture to reach the wolf girl.

Hayley was panting and barely standing against the wall as she watched the commotion unfold.

"Fuck off," warned Klaus as Kol's elbow dug into ribs. He stuck out his foot to trip his younger brother, and Kol stumbled. This went on for a few more seconds, and so Eijah made it to Hayley first.

Elijah caught Hayley's wrists on the wall above her head and held her there, leaving her vulnerable and exposed.

"Elijah," breathed Hayley as she closed her eyes. Her entire body was painfully tense and in need of release. She thought, as she arched her back, that her spine might snap from the tension.

"I want you," he whispered. His pants were tight as his erection grew harder, but he didn't know if this was okay.

"Elijah, make it stop hurting…" she begged. The emptiness in her nether regions was driving her crazy. The intense, throbbing ache would only go away if she mated, or if they waited for the full moon to set. She knew she wouldn't make it that long though.

"Okay, anything you want," whispered Elijah.

"Too late, brother," said a voice behind them just before Elijah was ripped away from Hayley and thrown across the room.

Klaus and Kol had teamed up and taken his place.

Hayley moaned as Klaus' familiar body pressed against her. He pulled her back into him and his erection was pressed against her bottom. He kissed her neck and pulled her hair.

On the other side of her body, Kol knelt on the ground and lifted her leg up over her shoulder. He licked and kissed up her inner thigh. Then, Kol bared his fangs and sank them into Hayley's flesh.

She cried out and Elijah rushed forward to save her, but then the cry was good. "More," she begged.

Hayley opened her eyes and spotted Elijah across the room. "Elijah," she whispered, calling him over to join the fray. She wanted all of them on her. She wanted all of them inside of her.

Finally, Elijah blurred over to her, ripped her away from the others, and bent her over the couch. He tore her underwear with ease and gripped her hips tightly. If this were indeed happening, then he would be the first to mate with her. He would be the one to ease her suffering.

"Goddamnit, just fuck me already," snarled Hayley.

But Elijah didn't want to hurt her. He stuck one finger inside of her to make sure that she was ready. Hayley bucked her hips backwards, attempting to impale her self more. She was dripping, and Elijah was satisfied. He removed his finger andreplaced it immediately. With one swift motion, he thrust into her until his hips were flush with her ass.

Hayley moaned as the aching tension was released, but the fire still burned in her stomach. She wriggled, urging him to start moving. Elijah obliged and started to fuck her over couch.

Meanwhile, Klaus and Kol conspired in the corner of the room.

"What side do you want, brother?" asked Kol.

"Well I haven't sodomized anyone in quite some time, brother," replied Klaus as he watched the pornographic scene unfold before him.

"Perfect, because I wanted her lips," said Kol.

"Then I have a plan," said Klaus. "You go first. She did beg for all of after all."

Klaus stood back and waited, admiring the familiar curve of Hayley's ribs, and the sound she made when she was close to ecstasy. Something unfamiliar fluttered in his chest, but he chalked it up to the pheromones.

Kol grinned and approached Hayley on the other side of the couch. Elijah didn't notice as Elijah fucked her with his head rolled back and his eye closed. But Hayley noticed the devilish little brother instantly. With half-lidded eyes, she licked her lips and beckoned for him to come closer. Kol grabbed Hayley's hair at the nape of her neck and raised her head up until she was eye level with his erection. She opened her mouth obediently and Kol sank deep into her throat. Elijah's thrusts pushed her mouth onto Kol repeatedly, and Kol just stood there holding her hair, enjoying the lack of effort.

Then, Klaus enacted his plan. He snuck up behind Elijah and snapped his brother's neck. All in good fun of course.

"You're a cruel man," laughed Kol who kept Hayley's mouth around his cock throughout the commotion. Hayley struggled and choked slightly as she attempted to both breathe and see what had happened to Elijah.

"He'll be fine, little wolf," purred Klaus and he stepped up behind her and grabbed her hips. "Elijah is just taking a little nap."

Kol let Hayley pull away and she gasped for air.

She looked over her shoulder and saw that Elijah was just fine, although a little worse for wear. She was torn between the concern she felt for Elijah, and the need to follow her primal instincts. Hayley watched Elijah's neck crack back into place, and waited for him to draw breath. He was would wake up soon, and within seconds, Hayley once again lost herself in the heat of the moment.

Klaus was caressing her bottom as he waited for her consent, and the tease drove Hayley crazy.

"Fuck me," she ordered.

"As you wish, little wolf," said Klaus. Not to be outdone by Elijah, Klaus sank two fingers into Hayley and wet his fingers properly. Meanwhile, as Hayley opened her lips to moan, Kol sank back into her mouth and just continued to thrust gently. Then, Klaus removed his fingers and used the wetness to lubricate her back entrance.

Hayley felt a tingling sensation where Klaus kept his fingers. She arched her back, physically trying to show her eagerness for this new and strange sensation. Klaus obliged and pushed his fingers into her ass. He scissored his fingers gently, but she was already completely relaxed.

"It looks like I don't have to waste any time with foreplay then," muttered Klaus under his breath. He quite enjoyed foreplay, but sometimes it was nice to just fuck someone without worrying about it.

Finally, Klaus positioned his cock against her ass and slowly pushed inside. She was tight and warm. He never thought he would be inside Hayley again, let alone like this. It satisfied something deep inside of him. Hayley moaned around Kol's cock, encouraging both men to start fucking her much harder.

Elijah woke up just in time to see something he would never forget, no matter how hard her tried. He sat up and made eye contact with Kol just as Kol came deep inside Hayley's throat. Then Kol let himself fall onto the couch with his legs crossed and his flaccid cock hanging out, completely satisfied and at ease.

"Good times," said Kol as he closed his eyes and settled in for a nap. He was renown for being a selfish lover, but something about being used just drove Hayley wild.

"Elijahhhh," she called, having heard her love wake up.

"Damn it," growled Elijah as he stretched his aching neck. Now that Hayley's mouth was free, her moans and curses lit a fire in Elijah. He hadn't had enough of her yet. He stood up and snarled at Klaus.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" demanded Elijah when he noticed which hole Klaus was using.

"You don't have to be such a prude, Elijah," panted Klaus as he shifted his angle and made Hayley cry out. "She obviously likes it."

Hayley turned over her shoulder and cast a smoldering gaze at Elijah. "Don't you want to join?"

"Indeed, why not Elijah?" asked Klaus as he picked Hayley up, remaining inside of her, and splayed her open before Elijah.

The smell of sex and pheromones took over and before Elijah knew what he was doing, he was balls deep in Hayley's pussy once more. He felt Klaus shifting on the other side of Hayley's body. The strangely intimate sensation overwhelmed all three of them as the brothers stood facing each other, fucking the girl between them.

Hayley sighed and relaxed between the muscle bound brothers. Finally, the feeling of being taken by two men in this way was enough to satisfy her. Hayley's temperature lowered and the ache became mind-numbing pleasure. She wrapped her arms and legs around Elijah and tilted her head back against Klaus' shoulder. "God, yes," she breathed, lost in the rhythmic sensation.

Klaus smirked at his brother over Hayley's shoulder. He tilted his hips slightly and increased the pressure in her body ever so slightly. Hayley cried out and rocked against Elijah, who in turn fucked Hayley so hard that the friction made all three of them come within moments. Hayley went limp in their arms, and Klaus immediately pulled out to go get another blood bag. He, like Kol, didn't do the whole cuddling thing after sex.

It took all of Elijah's concentration not to drop Hayley and collapse in a heap on the floor. Instead, he pulled out gently, kissed her cheek, and set her down in an armchair. He removed his button up shirt and covered her as she caught her breath. Then, Elijah took his tie and cleaned her privates gently. He brushed a damp strand of hair out of her face, and watched as she quickly fell asleep. The magic induced agony and drive to mate had ended.

Elijah looked away from his love and turned to watch his two brothers. They were still scantily clad and lazing about in the living room, acting as if nothing had happened. Jealousy and possessiveness ate away at him. For Elijah, it felt as if her body had given his life new light and purpose. He just hoped that Hayley was okay in the morning.


	3. Blushing Over Breakfast

**Chapter Three: Blushing Over Breakfast**

When the morning sun rose, Hayley found her self tucked with care into a king sized bed. She blinked against the intrusive beams of light and tried to remember how drunk she must have been to not remember falling asleep here. Then, as she shifted slightly, Hayley felt a deep soreness in her backside. Suddenly the memories flooded back: stripping in front of the Mikaelson brothers, Elijah bending her over the couch.

"Oh god," gagged Haley as she tasted the salty remnants of Kol on her tongue.

Then the rest of the memories returned.

"Oh god, he fucked me up the ass," she said in a haze of humiliation as she remembered arching her back for Klaus to fuck her like an animal.

"No no no no," she repeated over and over again before screaming into a pillow. She had just reunited with Elijah, the love of her life, before randomly becoming the Mikaelson family slut. There was literally no way Hayley could face Elijah now.

"I'll just lay here until I starve to death," said Hayley as she pulled the covers over her head and attempted to suffocate. It was all in vain, as she didn't need oxygen.

Then her bedroom door opened.

"Are you sure you don't want pancakes instead?" asked Elijah gently.

"Go away," she whined.

She heard him set the tray down. Admittedly, the pancakes smelled delicious, but they weren't worth showing her face.

"Hayley, if you're worried about last night-"

"Shut up," said Hayley quickly.

"Hayley, I just wanted to-"

"Nope, don't-"

"I just wanted to apologize," said Elijah as he tried again.

Then Hayley sat up and pulled the blanket off of her face. She stared at Elijah's bright red complexion and felt herself blush as well.

"I just…don't want you to feel taken advantage of," muttered Elijah.

"No," gasped Hayley, and guilt filled her chest. "No, if anything…I' m sorry. I didn't know I would have that effect on everyone…I've never been around anyone when…you know….magical full moon pheromones and shit.

Hayley winced as she thought of the way she had begged for them the defile her. Perhaps they should have felt taken advantage of instead.

"No, don't apologize," said Elijah as he straightened his tie nervously. "It's alright, and I liked….I mean it wasn't awful…I mean-"

Finally, Hayley laughed.

"Well then I'm glad it wasn't awful for you, Elijah."

Elijah flushed bright red again and cleared his throat. "I also hope that you enjoyed yourself."

Hayley nodded quickly and looked away, "so I guess I'll have breakfast now?"

Grateful for the change in subject, Elijah left quickly and Hayley did her best to forget herself in butter and syrup and carbs.

Out in the Kitchen, the entire family had been reunited sans Hayley.

"We took Hope to the movies last night," said Rebekah. "Can you believe she had never seen a movie theater before?" The little girl was sitting in her aunt's lap and with perfectly French braided hair. She also had bright pink nail polish and a tummy full of candy. It seemed as if they had taken part in every sleep over ritual that the aunts could think of.

"What did everyone else do last night?" asked Freya.

Kol smiled into his orange juice, and Klaus choked on his pancake.

"We all just fell asleep early," said Elijah quickly.

The women eyed their brothers with deep suspicion. They knew better than to trust this, but something told them that they didn't want to know. As long as everyone was safe and sound, that was all that was important.

Eventually, Hayley made her appearance.

"Mommy!" yelled Hope as she hopped off of Rebekah's lap and into Hayley's arms.

"Oh honey," Hayley exclaimed as she swung her daughter into the air. "Look how pretty your hair is! And your little fingers!" She looked over at Rebekah and Freya. "Thank you so much for looking after her. It seems like she had a great time."

Rebekah and Freya just smiled and called Hope back over. No one could get enough of the bright little child.

Now that Hope wasn't distracting Hayley, she looked up to see Klaus and Kol staring her down like wolves eyeing a little lamb. Hayley could have died from embarrassment on the spot.

"Good morning," she muttered to the boys.

"Good morning," said Kol with a chipper grin. "You look well rested, Hayley. Did you have a relaxing evening?" He wagged his thick brows in her direction and Klaus snickered.

"Hopefully we all had a relaxing evening," said Klaus with all the innocence in the world.

Hayley sputtered, "I can not _believe_ …how thoughtful you two are," she said with mock gratitude.

Hayley groaned internally, wondering what she had ever seen in Klaus besides his stunning blue eyes and his bad boy charm.

"Now, let me have a turn with the littlest princess," said Klaus as he swept Hope away from a pouting Rebekah. "Who wants to learn to shoot an arrow today?"

"I do!" said Hope as she giggled.

Klaus carried her away to bond and make up for the five years they had been separated.

As Hayley watched Hope leave with her father, she couldn't help but feel her heart soften towards the once ruthless Niklaus. Something in her heart leapt when she heard Hope's soft giggle and Klaus' deep chuckle. But then, when Hayley turned to look at Elijah standing charismatically by the window, her heart leapt again. She frowned. That probably wasn't a good sign.

 ** _A/N: Niklaus or Elijah…only time will tell. Or will Kol be an underdog in this race for Hayley's heart? Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading Lovelies._**


	4. Into the Night

_**A/N: Warnings for more smut and cuteness! Enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 4: Into the Night**

One week passed and normalcy returned to Hayley's life. The benefit of living with ancient vampires was that no amount of sexual depravity seemed to faze them. She realized that they had probably seen much stranger things before. For all she knew, they had already partaken in their fair share of orgies over their long lifetimes. Still, Hayley spent most of her time with Hope to avoid too much continued humiliation.

Hayley and Hope had been preparing smoothie ingredients in the early morning. Hope seemed quiet while she sat crisscross on the counter and chopped strawberries with a butcher knife. It was somehow the only knife they had in the house, but the little girl handled dangerous objects rather well since Klaus had been teaching her to fight.

"You okay, sweetie?" asked Hayley, but the little girl pouted and viscously decapitated another strawberry.

"I like daddy," said Hope with downcast eyes.

Hayley smiled and took the knife from her daughter.

"Isn't that a good thing?" she asked, but Hope shook her head and seemed to hold back tears. "What's wrong, Hope?"

Hayley squatted in front of her daughter to catch her gaze.

"What if he doesn't like me?" she mumbled.

"Why would you say that?" asked Hayley. "Of course daddy loves you. He's your knight in shining armor."

"Well, he was never here," said Hope, "what if he leaves again because he doesn't like me?"

Hayley frowned and pulled Hope into her arms. The little girl had never let her insecurities slip before. Hayley knew that their lifestyle had caused Hope to mature much too fast for her age, but it was almost a relief to see that Hope still had a childlike worry.

"Klaus couldn't be here, no matter how much he wanted to be here," whispered Hayley into Hope's ear. "He thought about you every single day. He missed you, and he loved you. Every. Single. Day."

Hope started to cry silently, and Hayley picked her up. They left the smoothie ingredients on the counter and Hayley went in search of Klaus.

"Klaus?" Hayley called threw the bedroom door at the end of the hall.

"Come in," came a muffled, half-asleep voice.

This was going to be Klaus' first dad emergency. Hayley was protective over her daughter, but something in her heart felt at ease. Klaus had been so good with Hope over the past few days.

Hayley opened the door. Klaus was sprawled shirtless in his bed, and Hayley forgot for a moment that Hope was in her arms. The Original hybrid had been starved for five years. Any excess fat had been melted away, leaving only muscle that may as well have been carved from stone. Klaus sat up and his abs contracted as he rubbed his eyes. Hayley almost blushed before she remembered exactly why she was here.

"What's the matter, princess?" murmured Klaus as he put on a shirt. This made it much easier for Hayley to think. "Do I need to kill any monsters under your bed?"

Hope was quiet.

"I think we need to talk about why you were gone for a while," said Hayley.

Klaus nodded solemnly and beckoned them into the bed. Hayley sat on the far corner and let Hope sink into the plush comforter between them. Klaus laid down next to his daughter and smiled warmly at the little girl. Hayley felt her heart flutter again.

"Sometimes, bad things happen that keep families apart," said Klaus softly. "Can you think of anything that might keep two people apart?"

Hope thought for a moment. "I read a book where the king had to fight a dragon and he had to leave for a little bit."

Klaus nodded and tapped her nose. "Very good littlest wolf. Suspend your disbelief, and imagine that I had to go fight a very mean dragon to save our family too."

"Is the dragon gone?" she asked, looking into Klaus' eyes with a wide and innocent gaze.

Klaus and Hayley looked at each other as Klaus struggled to figure out how much Hope deserved to know at this age. Hayley began rubbing Hope's back and relaxed slightly into the bed with her non-traditional family.

"Sometimes," said Klaus, "you don't need to defeat your dragons. Sometimes, you just need to befriend them. And so now I'm here, with no more dragons, and I'll do my best to never leave again."

Hayley felt the warmth of love in her heart so strongly that it shocked her. Klaus had become a wise and gentle person, and she no longer doubted his ability to instill good instincts in their child.

"I love you," said Hope as she sprung forward and kissed Klaus on the cheek. Then, the little girl got up and ran out of the room in a flurry of excitement and shyness.

Her exodus left Klaus and Hayley alone in the bed together.

"How was that?" asked Klaus, betraying his own insecurity.

He looked at her across the covers with the same wide and innocent eyes as Hope had used on him.

Overcome with emotion, Hayley quickly wiped a tear from her eye. "You did great," she said as her voice cracked. Then, like mother like daughter, Hayley leaned forward and kissed Klaus on the cheek. "You are a wonderful father, Klaus. Don't ever doubt that," she whispered against his skin.

In a blur, Hayley disappeared, and it was Klaus' turn to blush. His heart rate had sped up and he put a hand to his chest in disbelief. What was that feeling?

* * *

Later that night, Klaus and his sisters took Hope out to a sushi bar. Hayley was worried about parasites, but Klaus assured her that no Mikaelson had ever been born with a weak stomach. Reluctantly, she let them go.

Therefore, Hayley was left alone with Kol and Elijah, although Elijah was busy cooking for them on the other side of the house. Kol and Hayley sat silently in the family room, each going about their business. Hayley was researching her werewolf genealogy. Kol was drowning himself in alcohol, as had been his nightly ritual ever since they arrived.

Hayley bit her lip as she concentrated on making a straight line for the family tree, but the ink splattered across the page as Kol let out a loud groan. "Fuck," she cursed and she accidentally erased an entire lineage under the black smear. Then she turned to Kol who seemed to have started crying on the couch. Her anger faded instantaneously.

"Kol," she chided gently. Hayley got up and took his drink. He protested, but she downed the vodka-blood concoction herself. "Kol, you've been like this for an entire week. Do you need to talk about something?"

"No," he moaned and crossed his arms. Hayley wondered how he had gotten so wasted so quickly. Perhaps his tolerance was abnormally low for a vampire.

"Kol," she said sternly as she sat on the couch and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Tell me what's wrong." Her parenting instincts were coming in handy today.

Suddenly, Kol pulled her into a tight and inescapable hug. Hayley yelped into his shirt, but he didn't let go.

"God, I missed you Davina Claire," whispered Kol. Hayley sighed, realizing that Kol had was so drunk that he had become delusional, and had mistaken her for his long lost love. "I'm sorry I hurt you," he whispered.

"It's okay," said Hayley into his shirt. She wasn't sure how to get out without playing along. "I forgive you, Kol. Davina forgives you."

"Really?" asked Kol with a childlike hopefulness. He released Hayley only to hold her head in his hands, just inches from his face. Hayley stared into Kol's dark, far-off eyes and caught her breath. They contrasted with his alabaster skin, and seemed to hold a softness that she had never seen before. Hayley cursed herself for becoming distracted at a time like this.

"Of course, Kol. Accidents happen," Hayley whispered and tried to pull away.

Then, Kol pulled her forward and caught her lips with his own. They were warm, soft, and experienced. Hayley couldn't help but stop struggling as she closed her eyes and sank into the feeling of angst and comfort.

"I love you," he muttered against her lips before passing out and letting her go. Hayley was frozen as she stared at the angelic face that had finally found peace in sleep. Her heart broke for this man. She knew what it was like to lose someone, and her thoughts drifted to Jackson. Hayley had been lucky to have Elijah, but Kol didn't have anyone.

She reached out hesitantly and brushed her hand against his cheek.

"It'll be okay, Kol," she whispered. "I'll be here for you from now on. You don't have to be alone anymore."

Hayley covered Kol with a blanket and moved back to her ancestry project until Elijah was ready with dinner.

* * *

Elijah and Hayley ate in silence while Kol slept, both preoccupied with things they'd rather not share.

Hayley thought about the relationships she had begun to develop now that the family wasn't facing constant, daily danger. Was this what her life would be like from now on? She flushed happily as she cut into her steak and mushrooms. She could get used to a big happy family.

"You seem to be in a good mood," said Elijah from across the coffee table.

Startled from her thoughts, Hayley nodded quickly and smiled at him, "I'm just happy to be here with everyone."

Elijah nodded.

"I can't remember the last time we've gone one week without incident," he said. "It's nice."

Hayley took another bite of food and stared intently as the table. Ever since that crazy night of sex and magic, she hadn't been able to look Elijah in the eyes. Elijah had told her that everything was okay, but she felt guilty. Even though she couldn't help herself that night, Hayley vaguely felt as if she had cheated on him. They weren't even together officially, but Hayley still felt uneasy.

"What thoughts are running through your mind, Hayley?" asked Elijah softly. "I miss the way we used to talk."

Hayley took a sip of blood as she struggled to find the right words. "I miss you too, Elijah," she said, but didn't know what else to say. She didn't know how to move past this feeling. Embarrassment and shame still weighed on her.

"Hayley, look at me," he said softly. The command in his voice made her want to obey instantaneously. She looked up and saw that he was staring at her intently, as if to look right through her. "Do you know how captivating you are?"

Hayley blushed but couldn't look away. A rare smiled brushed Elijah's lips.

"Even without magic, I find myself intoxicated by the way you move and the way you speak," he said. "I always have. I still do."

Then, Elijah extended his hand to Hayley. She found herself reaching out to him without a second thought.

"As I said," continued Elijah, "I've missed you more than you could ever imagine."

"I missed you too," repeated Hayley softly. The words held an impossible weight.

Leaving dinner unfinished, Elijah stood and gently led Hayley towards the bedrooms.

Halfway down the hall, Elijah pulled her forward and held her lower back. He moved as if to kiss her, but held her in a hug instead.

"We never had a proper chance," he whispered, "to become reacquainted with one another. Alone."

Hayley inhaled quickly and melted as Elijah began to massage her back while they hugged. The tension of the day with Hope, Klaus, and Kol disappeared instantly.

"Do you want to know me again?" he breathed into her ear.

Hayley nodded, dazed by the pleasant massage. She could barely hold herself up, and so Elijah picked her up bridal style and carried her to his bedroom. He set her gently down on the bed and crawled over her. In the darkness, Hayley ran her hands over the silken fabric of his dress shirt. Her hands found their way to his soft hair, and she pulled him forward into a gentle kiss. Her lips tingled, matched by a tingling in her privates.

"I want you," said Elijah. "I want you to be mine."

Elijah suddenly pulled away from her and pulled her hips to the edge of the bed. Instead of undressing himself, he took off her pants and her underwear in one fluid motion. He caught her legs and set them on his shoulders as he sank between her thighs. Elijah kissed up each inner thigh as Hayley squirmed.

Briefly, Hayley remembered Kol sinking his fangs into her thigh, but the memory dissipated quickly as Elijah kissed her clitoris. Hayley moaned as he began to work his lips and tongue in a way that only he knew how to do. It was heaven.

"I missed you," she purred as she gripped his hair, pulling his lips against her as she arched her back. "I missed you so much, Elijah."

He flicked his tongue quickly against her wetness, and she felt tightness building rapidly in her stomach until she released in a tidal wave of pleasure.

Hayley swore she could feel Elijah smile against her privates, and this was her last conscious thought as he brought her to orgasm over and over again until morning came and the sun rose.

* * *

 _A/N: Thank you for reading lovelies! Let me know how you think things will turn out, or how you want them to turn out. Alas, I have such a soft spot in my heart for every brother. To be continued!_


	5. The Rivalry

**Chapter Five: The Rivalry**

When Hayley woke, she was curled in Elijah's arms, and the sun was already high in the sky. She smiled to herself and nuzzled backwards into his chest. His breathing was steady and lulled her back into a half asleep state. Hayley knew she could have stayed that way for an eternity had it not been for her beautiful daughter. And so, sighing, Hayley turned to kiss Elijah on the forehead to wake him up.

"Good morning," she whispered, and he woke by groaning and pulling her closer to him.

"My love," he muttered into her hair. "What a perfect night."

"I couldn't agree more," she said with a grin, "if only I could think of a way to repay you."

Just as they were about to kiss, someone knocked viciously on the bedroom door. The loudness shocked Hayley and Elijah from their relaxed states as they assumed the worst. Were they under attack? Had someone died? Every bad thing in their lives had created hair trigger responses. Fight or flight turned on and Hayley felt her fangs come out. Elijah stood up and moved between Hayley and the door.

"Stop it!" yelled Freya from the hallway. "Calm down!"

Fear ripped into Hayley's heart as she wondered where Hope was.

The pounding on the door continued, she would kill anyone who was trying to hurt her family.

Then, the door opened and Klaus and Kol tumbled into the bedroom. They fell to the floor and wrestled each other as Hayley and Elijah watched, stunned.

"What's going on?" demanded Elijah, still under the assumption that something was dreadfully wrong.

"Hayley," exclaimed Kol, "it's been so long!"

Klaus slammed Kol's face into the floor and got up by stepping on the square of Kol's back.

"Little wolf," said Klaus with deference as he kept Kol on the floor with his heel. "Pay no mind to my little brother. It has been much longer since I've seen your lovely face."

"Get off," growled Kol into the floor, but he was no match for the hybrid. "I want to see her more!"

Hayley was stunned and confused, unable to process what was happening. Then, Freya ran into the room and all Hayley could think about was her little girl. Freya seemed to read her mind.

"Rebekah has Hope," she said, panting, as she seemed to have chased the boys here. Then she began to explain and said, "They tried to kill each other. God forbid we had any white oak in the house."

"What are you talking about?" gasped Hayley.

Then, Kol grabbed Klaus' ankle and swung the hybrid into the wall. Klaus sank to the floor with a thud as Kol stepped forward and grabbed Hayley's hand. He kissed her fingers gently and muttered, "My dear, I only do these things for you. I was under the assumption that you would prefer to live your life without such an arrogant man fouling the atmosphere."

Hayley ripped her hand away from Kol and stepped back in shock.

"Freya?" Hayley asked shakily, begging for an explanation.

"One moment they were fine. They were just talking about you and wondering where you were," said Freya. "Then suddenly, they started arguing over who was the better man for you, and before I knew what was happening, Kol threw a butcher knife straight at Klaus' heart."

"All in good fun," muttered Klaus as he stood up and shook his bones back into place. "I've become a forgiving man, which is one of the many reasons why I'm the better man for you, Hayley."

"Oh my god," gasped Hayley, still preoccupied with her daughter and not the weirdness that was brewing between the brothers. "Did Hope see this?"

Freya shook her head, and Kol looked appalled. "I would never endanger your daughter, Hayley," said Kol. "I made sure she was gone first."

Hayley shook her head in disbelief. This had been premeditated madness. What had happened to these men while she was sleeping? Had a witch hexed them to go crazy and destroy each other? That still didn't explain why they were fighting over her. Hayley backed away from the brothers even more, and grabbed Elijah's hand. Although, she let go quickly when this gesture made Klaus snarl viscously.

"Elijah, Freya, we need to restrain them so that they don't hurt each other," said Hayley quickly as Klaus and Kol started to glower at each other. She was certain that they were on the brink of war, and would surely end up ripping each other limb from limb if they didn't intervene soon.

"Perfect," said Elijah as he rolled up his sleeves. "We can leave them to rot in the cellars as we go on about our lives."

Hayley's eyes widened as she watched Elijah's veins darken beneath his eyes.

"Elijah…" she said softly, wondering if Elijah had been put under the same strange curse.

"Do not fret, my love," he said. "They will never bother you again."

Then Elijah ran at Klaus and Kol. He sank his hands into their chests, squeezing their hearts and making them bellow in pain.

"Freya stop them!" cried Hayley.

Instantaneously, Freya snapped her fingers and snapped their necks. The brothers fell to the ground with Elijah's hands still in his brothers' chests.

"What the hell is going on?" said the girls in unison.

Hayley fell back into the bed with a dazed look in her eyes.

"Are they hexed? Who did this?" said Hayley half to herself and half to Freya. "Is it the same curse that drove Rebekah crazy?"

Freya leaned against the doorframe, emotionally exhausted, and ran her hands nervously through her hair.

"I don't know," she muttered as she began to ramble. "I have no idea. I don't sense any dark magic, but I would have to test them, and I don't even know where to start."

And then, Hayley started to cry into her hands. Her body shook violently as the adrenaline wore off. "Fuck this," she whined. Freya quickly sat next to her and put an arm around Hayley. "Everything was fine. We saved them. It was supposed to be a happily ever after," sobbed Hayley.

Freya made soothing shushing noises and rocked them gently back and forth.

"It's okay Hayley," she whispered. "We'll figure this out. It'll be okay. We can beat anything the world throws at us."

"I'm just tired," cried Hayley. "I'm so fucking tired of everything being horribly fucked up."

"I know, I know," said Freya. "Come on, let's tie up the boys and get to work."

Freya was always resourceful, always working, and always calm in the face of danger. Hayley had never truly appreciated those qualities so much as she did now. Hayley nodded, sniffled, and brought back her fierce wolf girl side. She sat up straighter, cracked her knuckles, and stood.

"Okay, I'll get the chains," said Hayley. "Just keep them unconscious until I get back."

* * *

Within an hour, the boys were shackled to a tree as Freya chanted and circled them with salt and incense. Freya mumbled under her breath. Sweat was dripping from her brow and she attempted to understand the ties that bound the brothers to Haley. Her nose began to bleed, and she screeched before throwing her mystical objects to the ground. Freya stomped her foot into the ground and cursed under her breath.

"I can see the magic," she said to Hayely with a grimace. "I can see the tendrils from your heart to their hearts, but I can't break it. What the hell is this? And you feel absolutely fine Hayley?"

Hayley, who was sitting in the grass a few yards away, nodded silently. She loved them like family, and was in love with Elijah, but it was the same as it had always been. Nothing was driving her crazy or making her want to kill anyone. She couldn't fathom why she wouldn't be affected, but seemed to be the center of this madness. Then, the brothers began to wake up as their necks snapped back into place for the fifth time.

"Hayley, I love you, Hayley" called Elijah drearily. "Why are you doing this to me? I just want to love you. Let me love you."

Hayley's heart broke. He sounded pathetic, but she steeled her expression. Had Elijah not been under some curse, she would have been elated to hear him confess his love for her. In fact, all three brothers had confessed their love multiple times every time they woke up.

"Don't listen to that scoundrel," muttered Kol in a haze. "I'm the one that truly loves you, Hayley."

Klaus had ceased to use his words, and had simply resorted to attempting to bite his brothers with his werewolf venom. Luckily, he had been tied up on the opposite side of the tree.

Freya snapped their necks again.

"I know you're gorgeous, Hayley," said Freya, "but honestly, this is ridiculous."

Hayley rolled her eyes, "Believe me, I know. This is the worst magical love square that could have ever happened."

"It just keeps getting stronger," said Freya. The magic had been building exponentially to the point she was mildly worried it would fry their nervous systems. "Are you sure nothing unusual happened, Hayley? Based on how the magic is intensifying, the seed may have been planted days or weeks before the symptoms started.

Then, it clicked, and Hayley groaned.

"What?" asked Freya, but Hayley just groaned again and buried her face in the ground like an ostrich as she threw a miniature tantrum.

"No, it's embarrassing," said Hayley into the grass. Her face was red and she was on the verge of tearing her hair out. Hayley couldn't believe that she had forgotten something so crucial, obvious. But honestly, trying to prevent the brothers from killing each other had been very distracting.

"What is it, Hayley?" asked Freya hopefully. Freya rushed over the Hayley and put her hand on the wolf girl's back reassuringly. "What happened? Any little detail will be extremely helpful."

Hayley groaned again, refusing to show her face. It was hardly a little detail.

" _weslpttogther,"_ muttered Hayley.

"What did you say?" asked Freya as she bent forward and bought her ear closer to Hayley's hidden mouth.

Hayley cleared her throat and prepared herself.

"We…slept together," said Hayley.

Freya didn't answer. Hayley's reply hadn't helped anything. "I know you and Elijah slept together…everyone heard you last night."

"No I mean…" said Hayley, unfazed by Freya's comment due to the sheer humiliation of her true confession. "I slept with all of them…we uh…mated while I was in heat….during the full moon."

"You w-what…with all of them…during what? That happens?" stuttered Freya. Her face had become equally red as dirty and unwelcome thoughts flooded her mind's eye. "At th-the same time?"

Hayley nodded painfully and Freya yelped as her vivid imagination created a few more unpleasant images of her brothers. To her, they were still babies running about the forest. Freya coughed nervously and stood up to pace the yard.

"Well that's just…" she didn't know what to say and could hardly look at any of her family members. Freya had never had a relationship with anyone, let alone an orgy. She assumed her dashing brothers were experienced, but this was a little much for her heart to take. "That's just…oh goodness, Hayley, you little minx."

"I couldn't help it," whined Hayley, still bent over and too embarrassed to see the light of day. "Klaus said hybrids have magical pheromones or some sort of bullshit."

"Well okay then. We learn something new everyday," said Freya, nodding vigorously and trying to remain both positive and nonjudgmental. "Perhaps you truly did mate with them on a magical level then," she continued, trying to be the serious witch that she was, "in addition to mating on a physical level. But that wouldn't explain why they're crazy over you if all hybrids have this...trait. I've never heard of hybrid blood baths after mating on the full moon."

"Stop saying the word mate," begged Hayley.

Freya flushed and stopped her conjecture.

"And can we just not tell Rebekah?" begged Hayley once more. She had a feeling that the possessive blonde would kill her for doing this to the brothers she idolized so dearly.

"We'll just tell her to keep Hope safe for a while until this resolves," muttered Freya. "And this magic is definitely…not in my repertoire. We'll have to call in some favors."

Great, Hayley thought to herself, more people to witness her grand, slutty mistake.

"I think I know two people who might be able to help," she muttered. "Mary, Jackson's grandmother, she knew a lot about werewolf customs."

"Who else?" asked Freya with skepticism, secretly prejudiced against all mere mortals who didn't practice magic.

Hayley sighed, knowing this would ruin her reputation even more in Mystic Falls.

"Bonnie Bennett," said Hayley, "If you ever met a witch who could be your equal, it would be her."

Freya crossed her arms and hid a scowl. Of course she had heard of Bonnie Bennett. What self-respecting witch of their era hadn't heard of the young upstart in Virginia?

"She's good I guess," muttered Freya as a light blush spread across her cheeks. "We've met before."

Before Hayley could wonder at Freya's strange shift in demeanor, the brothers began to wake up again. The neck snapping was becoming increasingly less effective with every snap. Klaus was the first to regain full consciousness. He began to growl under his breath. His eyes turned a golden yellow. Niklaus howled at the sky, and his bones started to break and rearrange.

"Fuck," cried Hayley. "He's turning into a wolf!"

A chain link snapped, then another, and another as his body grew in size.

"Stop him!" yelled Freya. She tried to disable Klaus, but her magic was weaker against the wolf form. Freya had also used up much of her strength throughout the entire day. Her nose started to bleed again.

Klaus broke free as he changed completely into a massive alpha wolf. He snarled and bristled at Freya before turning around to eye his brothers in their inferior, human bodies. The wolf snapped its jaws and stalked towards Elijah. The women knew he was intent on disemboweling Elijah first.

Without giving it a second though, Hayley started running towards Klaus at full speed. At the halfway point, her legs and arms snapped backwards. Hair sprouted all over her skin. By the time she reached Klaus, she barreled into him in her full wolf form. They went flying through the air and tumbled over each other in the grass before skidding to a halt. Hayley was smaller than Klaus even as a wolf, but she snarled and growled, determined to protect Elijah. Hayley was expecting a fight to ensue, but Klaus simply forgot his brothers and started pacing around Hayley. Klaus shook his shoulders and haunches lazily, and his thick fur laid back down into a soft, smooth coat. Hayley instinctively knew that Klaus' mood had deescalated, and her fur smoothed down as well. Then, Klaus sniffed her a few times, and nuzzled her neck. He mewled into her fur and licked gently at her ears. Hayley nuzzled back once and panted as she relaxed. She was relieved that the situation hadn't spiraled into a full-blown fight.

Finally, Klaus began to shift back into his human form, and Hayley did the same. Unfortunately, this left her and Klaus very naked while the brothers and Freya watched with bated breath. Elijah and Kol were struggling against their intact restraints. Freya was bright red and looked as if she might pass out while staring at two beautiful, naked humans. Hayley was also flustered as she tried to cover herself under Klaus' steady, domineering gaze. He shamelessly approached Hayley in all of his nudity and grabbed her wrist to pull her against his chest. Then, Klaus turned them so that his back was all that the siblings could see.

"There," he said softly, "Now I can protect both your honor and your modesty."

Hayley sputtered as she felt Klaus grow rock hard against her stomach. She was too shocked to move, and tiny part of her animal brain was urging her to let Klaus take her right then and there. But that was the wolf talking. Hayley had shifted so recently from her wolf side, and the animal instincts were still coursing through her body, but she knew better. This wasn't Klaus, and if Hayley hadn't known that Klaus was out of his right mind, she didn't know if she'd be able to control herself. Then Klaus started to move and broke her from her thoughts.

"Now tell me, what do you want right now?" he asked as his hands traveled down her lower back. Her skin tingled. "I know what I want."

"Thank you, Niklaus," Hayley squeaked with awkward formality. "You know what…what I would love right now, actually."

"Tell me, little wolf," muttered Klaus as he brushed her hair back gently and started to kiss her neck gently.

"I'll kill you!" bellowed Elijah from across the yard, but Klaus didn't even blink. "Don't touch her!"

Hayley squirmed against his muscular body, but it only made Klaus harder. "Oh goodness," she gasped as Klaus pressed their bodies closer together. "Well, what I want…is…lemonade. I'm just so thirsty."

Then Klaus pulled away and stared deep into her eyes. "We don't have any," he said with a forlorn expression.

"Fresh lemonade, freshly squeezed," she stuttered and tried not to eye his beautiful body. "And I don't want you to kill Elijah or Kol…or…or anyone. I would be sad. Devastated even!"

Klaus nodded with all the seriousness in the world, "For you, my little wolf, I would never kill again. Except, perhaps, for the few lemons I will procure for you."

With that, Klaus disappeared back into the house, dressed within nanoseconds, and disappeared from the property. Hayley sank to the grass, still naked, and tried to catch her breath. Had Klaus meant that he would kill lemons? Could you kill a lemon? Or was he planning to kill someone in order to acquire the lemons? Did he know that grocery stores existed?

Then, Kol and Elijah called out to her from the tree to which they were still chained.

"I would never kill another soul either! I would never do anything to devastate you, Hayley!"

"I would grow you an orchard of lemon trees! You would never go a day without the sweet and refreshing beverages that your heart desires!"

Hayley groaned, forgetting her nudity. She was never going to live this down, but at least the boys had started listening to her.

"I'll uh…call Mary and Bonnie," muttered Freya as she went back inside. She had seen and heard enough for one day, enough for a lifetime.

* * *

 _A/N: Hello lovelies! I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's fun to write something absolutely silly and ridiculous sometimes, but I hope it wasn't too hectic or hard to follow. I would love to know what you think! Take care. :)_


	6. The Horde

_A/N: This chapter was a struggle haha. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter Six: The Horde**

One week ago, Bonnie was minding her own business eating Baklava in Athens, Greece. Then, Bonnie received a desperate voicemail:

 _'Hi Bonnie, this is Hayley Marshal. I got your number from Caroline. I need a favor. Please call me back.'_

The only reason Bonnie called back was because Caroline had a soft spot for Klaus and begged Bonnie to give it a second thought. It helped that Hayley mentioned the Mikaelson witch, Freya. She had old business to resolve with that woman. Still, Bonnie was restless. It was a well-known fact that innocent bystanders became casualties of war when it came to this family.

"This had better be worth it," muttered Bonnie to herself as she stepped onto the Mikaelson grounds. Suddenly, what looked to be a dilapidated barn shimmered and transformed into a beautiful ranch house.

"Well done, Freya," said Bonnie with a smirk. Glamour spells that tricked the eye were high-level magic, and to use a glamour spell over this many acres was nothing short of masterful.

She walked up the winding path and saw a group of people gathered on the lawn near sports cars that must have each cost a small fortune.

"Hey there, Hayley," called Bonnie uneasily as she approached the group. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Kol, back from the dead once again. In fact, her heart skipped quite a few beats as she saw each sibling and remembered the horrible things they had done to her friends.

At least there were a few friendly faces beaming at her.

"Bonnie Bennett, thank you so much for coming," said Hayley with a grateful smile. She looked exhausted, which was difficult for a vampire. "This is Mary Dumas, elder of the Crescent Wolf Pack."

A small and tough white haired woman extended her arm for a firm handshake.

"Rebekah's out with Hope, and Freya is out running errands," said Hayley.

Bonnie breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she could put off her confrontation with Freya just a bit longer.

Then, she noticed something odd. The brother's didn't greet her. In fact, they didn't even look up as they sat in the grass. The brothers had dark circles under their eyes, and a sickly sheen to their brows.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Bonnie, nervous about whatever could do this to three Original vampires.

"Me," said Hayley bluntly. "It was an accident, but…ah…don't judge me."

As Hayley did her best to explain the orgy and result consequences without explicit details, it became increasingly difficult for Hayley to make eye contact with either Mary or Bonnie. Half way through, Mary crossed her heart like a true-bred Christian.

"Oh Lord, help this child," said Mary to herself.

"Well that – that is an interesting superpower," said Bonnie with disbelief. "So why are they just sitting like that?"

"Well, they sort of just do what ever I say now," said Hayley. "Otherwise they'll probably just kill each other for my honor or something."

"And you have a problem with that why?" muttered Bonnie under her breath.

"You know I have vampire hearing, right?" said Hayley with a small smile. "They haven't really changed. They're all still horrible people…but I love them. So please, help?"

Bonnie nodded. She understood. God forbid anyone ask her why she loved Damon. She didn't know why. But god forbid anyone hurt her best friend either.

"Okay then, I do my best," said Bonnie as she patted Hayley's shoulder. Bonnie couldn't help but get emotionally invested, time and time again.

Mary cleared her throat as she gave the story some thought.

"Hayley dear, did you say that this – incident – happened on a full moon?" asked Mary with a frown.

Hayley nodded, "Klaus said something about the drive to find a uh – mate during that time."

"That's no good…no good at all," muttered Mary as she began to pace and inspect the Mikaelson brothers. "Hayley…I wouldn't expect you to understand the legends of our people because your parents were taken from this earth much too soon…but I believe you've enacted an ancient rite."

"A rite? You mean like a ceremony?" asked Hayley.

Mary nodded.

"Sit down, girls, I'm going to tell you a story."

Bonnie and Hayley hesitantly did as they were told, and crossed their legs on the lawn and Mary paced in front of them.

"Long ago, before our people were cursed to leave our bodies every full moon, the legend states that the full moon ceremonies were used to bind people together – to strengthen the tribe," said Mary.

"But the werewolf curse made it so that they couldn't do magic in their wolf bodies?" asked Bonnie eagerly, suddenly happy that she came for such an interesting magical problem.

"Very good, Ms Bennett," said Mary.

Bonnie beamed like a teacher's pet.

"The ceremony was used for many things. As I said, tribe leaders bound themselves together, or offered their children off to marry, much like what happened between you and Jackson. May he rest in peace."

There was a small moment of silence for their fallen leader.

"But Jackson didn't act like this," said Hayley quietly. "They're out of their minds."

Mary nodded and took a deep breath.

"There is one legend that pertains to your situation," she said carefully. "Long ago, a great Warrior Queen of the Crescent Tribe faced a terribly powerful enemy. Unfortunately, she was the first Queen of the tribe, and the men would not follow a woman into battle. And so, in order to defeat the enemy that threatened to destroy them, she altered the ceremony under the full moon."

Bonnie and Hayley leaned towards the elderly woman with wide eyes, like little kids listening to ghost stories around a campfire. And yet the brothers still sat with vacant eyes, as Hayley had begged them to sit still.

"Never before had a tribe leader taken multiple lovers during the ceremony," said Mary with a hint of judgment in her voice. "This act created a hive mind in the Crescent warriors, and they followed the Queen into battle. These poor men became known as the Horde, because they devastated everything in their path without fear. They were controlled absolutely by the Queen – so far removed from their original personalities – and the ceremony became forbidden thereafter."

The tension was sharp in the night air.

"And then what happened?" whispered Hayley, "What happened to the men?"

Mary turned away.

"All the men died as the very next full moon reached its peak," she said softly.

"No!" exclaimed Hayley, and rage made her fangs come out. "We need to stop this! This can't be my fault. They're the original family for god sake."

But as she looked at Elijah, with faraway eyes and papery skin, her heart clenched painfully in her chest.

"Elijah," she whimpered and the stoic man looked up at her.

"What do you need from me, my dearest love?" he asked as if he hadn't heard a single word that Mary had said.

Bonnie reached out and rested her hand on Hayley's shoulder. "We can fix this," she said, "How long do we have?"

"Two weeks," said Hayley as she covered her eyes with her hand and tried to hold back tears. She needed to be strong for her family now.

"We can do this, I promise," said Bonnie, "We've fought through worse with much less time. You have the best witches in the world on your side."

Hayley struggled to breath normally, but she nodded slightly and started to walk back inside. Over her shoulder, she said, "Elijah, Klaus, Kol – you should feed and keep up your strength. Do whatever you want as long as you don't leave, hurt each other, or hurt anyone else."

Instantaneously, the brother's stood and began to follow Hayley inside.

"Then I want you, Hayley," said Kol as he caught up with the new Crescent Queen.

"You can do whatever you want as long as it doesn't involve me," clarified Hayley as she sprinted inside to lock herself in her room and let her tears fall at last.

Not knowing what else to do with their time, Elijah slept. Klaus painted. And Kol drank.

In the meantime, Mary went home and this left Bonnie stranded by herself on the front lawn. No had given her any explicit instructions, and so she wandered into the house to find a spare bedroom. She supposed she would be here for about two weeks regardless of what happened, and then go back to her world travels as soon as possible.

She checked a few rooms with messy beds until she found one small room with nothing in it. Bonnie set down her suitcase and fell back into the bed. She closed her eyes and started to think about how to help this disastrous family, but soon enough her jetlag put her to sleep.

* * *

"Good morning, sunshine."

Bonnie groaned and turned over as someone turned on the bright ceiling light just over her eyes. She still had her shoes on from last night, and had made zero progress thinking about a solution to the hive mind Mikaelsons.

"I hope you enjoyed sleeping in my bed again," said the same voice.

Bonnie froze mid yawn and then jolted into sitting position to fix her hair and wipe dried spit from her face.

In the doorway stood Freya, arms crossed and smirking with amusement.

"I am so sorry," said Bonnie quickly as she climbed off the bed and started to gather her things.

"Sorry you didn't call me afterwards?" remarked Freya as her smirk grew.

Bonnie blushed and stared at her feet as she waited for Freya to move and let her leave.

"That's alright, I forgive you Bonnie Bennett," she said, "but I'll have you know that all the rooms are taken, so you take this one."

With that, Freya turned and left Bonnie with a rapidly beating heart. A few seconds passed and Bonnie peaked into the hall just in time to watch a long leg and a lock of blonde hair disappear around the corner.

Bonnie felt her stomach heat up as she thought of that one night in New Orleans over half a decade ago. She fell back against the wall and closed her eyes. These feelings were going to kill her if she didn't find a release soon.

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Bonnie as her eyes lit up. She ran down the hall to catch up with Freya and find Hayley.

"Guys!" she yelled into the quiet house. "I have an idea!"

Suddenly, tired bodies poured out of doors and gathered in the living room. They all found spots on the couches while Bonnie waited to make her announcement.

Hayley's red and puffy eyes finally looked hopeful as she waited for Bonnie to gather her thoughts.

"Okay," said Bonnie with her arms open and her fingers splayed. "What happens when you link any spell to a cyclical force?"

"Oh my goodness," breathed Freya as she face palmed. "I can't believe I missed this."

"What? What?" asked Hayley as she looked between the witches rapidly.

"Any spell linked to the moon, the tide, the seasons – they all have to be renewed," continued Bonnie with excitement. "With modern magic, the spells are created to be renewed on their own, but ancient magic still needs the original casters to renew the magic by hand at the beginning of every cycle."

"I haven't used magic like that in a millennium," said Freya, "but I think you're right! The men must have died before they could renew the ceremony that bound them to the Queen. It must have been a failsafe in case they ran away."

"Or in case she didn't need them anymore," said Hayley darkly. "And I can already guess how the ritual would be renewed…"

Bonnie blushed again and nodded.

"You'll have to be with them again on the full moon," mumbled Bonnie, "at least, until we figure out how to break the connection without killing them."

"Fuck," cursed Hayley and she doubled and held her head between her knees to avoid looking at anyone.

Meanwhile, the brothers looked at each other before looking at Hayley.

"Gladly," they said in unison.

Hayley groaned loudly and tried to sink further into the couch as Klaus started running his fingers through her hair.

"Hey, at least they're ridiculously hot," said Bonnie, channeling Caroline and trying to be cheerful, but Hayley just groaned again.

"Come on," said Freya. She extended her hand to Bonnie with a smile. "Let's go back to our room and figure this out."

"O-our room?" stuttered Bonnie as Freya pulled her away.

Heat rose in her cheeks, but she didn't protest.


End file.
